February 5, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The February 5, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 5, 2019 at the Angel of the Winds Arena in Everett, Washington. Episode summary Becky Lynch slapped Triple H during a volatile confrontation Charlotte Flair kicked off SmackDown LIVE by not so subtly hinting that she would more than happily take Becky Lynch’s place if the now-suspended Irish Lass Kicker couldn’t get healthy in time for WrestleMania. Lynch immediately emerged from the WWE Universe, hopping the barricade, more than ready to give Charlotte a piece of her mind. WWE officials sprinted to the ring to separate the two rivals, and Triple H arrived and dismissed Charlotte before speaking to Becky. The Game initially told her that she was only putting herself in jeopardy by foregoing the grounds of her suspension and refusing to allow doctors to look at her knee. The Man fired back by stressing that she did not trust Triple H and reminding him of what she did to his wife last night, wondering aloud if he should check if Stephanie is medically cleared after Becky punched her in the face. An infuriated Triple H lambasted The Irish Lass Kicker, calling her self-destructive and questioning her injuries and mindset. The Cerebral Assassin then doubled down, accusing Lynch of being scared – but not of what would happen if she couldn’t fight Rousey, but also if she could. That was the final straw for Lynch, who slapped Triple H, clearly without fear of repercussions. Triple H seethed as The Man stared him down, smiled and then exited back through the audience, defying authority for the second consecutive night. Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson vs Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura After they aligned for a joint attack of United States Champion R-Truth last week, Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura teamed up despite some trepidation from each man, as well as Rusev’s wife, Lana, who has clearly not forgotten what Nakamura did to her and The Bulgarian Brute. Rusev & Nakamura looked to silence the men who called them out last week, Gallows & Anderson, who confronted The Super Athlete in the backstage area after his savage post-match attack on R-Truth. Despite each Superstar’s hesitancy, The Bulgarian Brute & King of Strong Style defeated the former Raw Tag Team Champions after Lana urged a downed Nakamura to recuperate and assist her husband. Her pleas inspired WWE’s Rockstar, who clocked Luke Gallows with a Kinshasa. Karl Anderson took out The King of Strong Style, but the door was open for Rusev to connect flush with a Machka Kick on Anderson for the win. After the match, The Super Athlete extended a hand to Nakamura, and with Lana right beside them, they both stood tall. Has SmackDown LIVE’s newest unholy alliance just blossomed before our very eyes? Naomi & Carmella vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville vs The IIconics With all three teams scheduled to participate in the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber Match, Naomi & Carmella, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville and The IIconics faced off in a Triple Threat match on SmackDown LIVE looking to claim a monumental victory before colliding inside the harrowing structure. With tensions still running high between Naomi and Mandy Rose, a tense atmosphere permeated the arena. Rose did everything in her power to avoid having to tussle with The Glow, but Naomi soon forced Mandy into the contest. After Peyton Royce also got in Naomi’s crosshairs, however, Mandy hoisted Naomi into the air and drilled her into the canvas to get the critical W for Fire & Desire. Results * Tag Team Match: Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson * Triple Threat Tag Team Match: Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville defeated Naomi & Carmella & The IIconics (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Peyton Royce Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes